


Ramasser les morceaux

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, mentions of other pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'écoute la douche dans la pièce d'à côté, l'eau tombant de façon irrégulière alors qu'un corps bouge dessous. Dans quelques moments, il va quitter la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur ses épaules. Ce rituel est vieux. Cette routine, cette... nos rencontres comme ceci. Dans cet hôtel. Dans cette chambre. Sur ce lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramasser les morceaux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picking up the pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218580) by [Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin). 



Je suis assis sur le lit encore, une cigarette à mes lèvres. Je fume rarement, très rarement, mais je ne peux nier que c'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes. J'exhale lentement, regardant la mince fumée danser vers le plafond. J'écoute la douche dans la pièce d'à côté, l'eau tombant de façon irrégulière alors qu'un corps bouge dessous. Dans quelques moments, il va quitter la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur ses épaules. Il va aller directement à la cuisine. S'il revient avec un verre d'eau, c'est un bon jour. Si c'est une bière, les choses ne vont pas très bien. Ce rituel est vieux. Cette routine, cette... nous deux nous rencontrant comme ça. Dans cet hôtel. Dans cette chambre. Sur ce lit. Nous l'avons fait tellement de fois, je peux deviner s'il veut parler ou pas, combien de temps nous allons parler avant qu'il s'en fatigue... Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais avec les années il a commencé à s'ouvrir de plus en plus. J'exhale en ricanant doucement. Je suppose que ça va me manquer. J'écrase ma cigarette au moment où l'eau cesse de tomber dans la salle de bain. Je m'étire un peu ouvrant un oeil quand la porte s'ouvre et il entre dans la pièce. Je suis distraitement des yeux une goutte d'eau tomber de ses cheveux, échapper à la serviette et rouler paresseusement le long de son corps bien musclé. Oh oui, ça va me manquer, mais c'est un sacrifice qui en vaut la peine.

"Pour quoi tu souris?"

Je quitte la goutte, qui était maintenant sur sa jambe, et je lève les yeux vers les orbes sombres que sont ses yeux. "Hm... eh bien... je pensais à des trucs," que je lui répond dans un souffle.

"Alors tu peux vraiment penser au lieu de hurler toute la journée."

"Voi! Commence pas, bâtard! Je veux pas que le boss sache que je suis encore venu ici. La dernière fois qu'on s'est battus, on a complètement détruit la chambre et je ressens encore des douleurs dûes à la punition du boss quand il a vu la facture!"

"C'est pas mon problème, idiot."

Je le regarde s'éloigner lentement, puis revenir avec un verre d'eau. Il en boit la moitié, puis marche jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit. Je le regarde en silence poser le verre sur la petite table de chevet, puis se laisser tomber pour s'évacher sur le lit moelleux. Il baîlle, puis ouvre un oeil pour me regarder.

"Alors, tu vas me dire à quoi tu pensais, ou tu vas me laisser deviner?"

Il a commencé la conversation, ce qui veut dire qu'il est d'excellente humeur. Je lui lance un sourire lubrique en rampant pour m'asseoir sur son ventre. "Toi d'abord. Tu acceptes rarement de me voir quand t'es d'aussi bonne humeur, ça me rend curieux."

"La curiosité a tué le chat."

"Quelle chance, je suis pas un chat. Alors, tu as enfin capturé ton petit rouquin à lunettes?"

Il s'assoit, me forçant à m'asseoir sur ses jambes à la place. "Pas encore, mais j'ai réussi à lui voler un baiser sous le nez de son boss."

"C'est excellent! Rappelle-toi de me le laisser savoir quand vous allez enfin être ensemble, je vais vous envoyer un cadeau intéressant." J'attrape sa serviette et je commence à sécher ses cheveux. Pour une certaine raison, il adore quand je fais ça, mais il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

"Si tu fais ça, je vais te mordre à mort. Avertis l'autre folle, aussi."

"Ok, je vais dire à Luss que tu le salues."

En ce moment, il a ses yeux sur cette boule de nerfs rousse qui est avec les Millefiore. Je crois que ça nourrit son complex de supériorité, et quand le rouquin devient sérieux, ça l'intrique. En plus, il y a l'excitation de voler la personne préférée de cette tête d'albino. De ce que j'ai compris de leur situation, le rouquin refuse son boss depuis toujours, et ça a créé une opportunité idéale. Leurs progrès sont lents, mais constants, mais je ne crois pas que ça va durer longtemps. Ce rouquin n'a juste pas ce que ça prend pour le garder intéressé. Mais bon, c'est pas mes oignons.

"Et les autres mecs?", que je lui demande, laissant la serviette reposer sur ses épaules maintenant que j'en ai terminé avec ses cheveux.

"Quels autre mecs?"

Au ouais. Je semble toujours oublier qu'un déteste s'associer avec d'autres gens. "Bah, tu sais... C'est juste que les nouvelles abondent pas et notre grenouille ne partage pas vraiment d'infos."

"Grenouille?"

"Fran. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il couche avec le type aux bombes."

"Ouais bah on s'en fout. Ça me regarde pas ce que les autres font. De toute façon, tu devrais être plus au courant que moi vu que t'es avec ton élève."

"Voi! Cet idiot? Du tout! C'est une parade. On s'est embrassé quelques fois et c'est tout. Les rumeurs courent toujours parce qu'il s'en sert pour couvrir la personne avec qui il couche vraiment."

"Et qui est-ce que ce serait?"

"Voi! Si je le savais, ça me ferait pas stresser!"

"Alors c'est pour ça que t'as recommencé à fumer..."

"Tch, j'aurais dû savoir que tu le sentirais tout de suite."

"Qu'est-ce qui te stresse à ce point? Je t'ai jamais vu te préoccuper de cette rumeur avant."

"Il s'est passé des trucs, ok!"

"Des trucs qui font que tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir comme ça."

"Voi, comment t'as su?"

"T'as ce regard. Le même que la fois où ton boss t'a engueulé pire que d'habitude."

"Eh ben cette fois c'est pas pareil!"

"T'as raison, t'es pas couvert d'échimoses. Alors est-ce que tu va me dire ce qui se passe, ou pas? Un ou l'autre, ça m'empêchera pas de dormir."

"Voi, ta gueule!"

Ses bonnes humeurs mènent toujours à des situations comme ça... Mais cette fois il semble plus bavard que d'habitude. Habituellement, il serait déjà en train de me prendre comme un animal, mais il caresse simplement mes hanches doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens... C'est vraiment bizarre, et ça me rend nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête? À quoi il joue?

"D'accord, je vais commencer, puisque t'en fait tout un plat. Cette tête d'ananas est revenue," grogne-t-il, resserrant sa poigne et me faisant un peu mal.

Ah oui. Cet illusioniste qui était emprisonné à Vindice et qui en est récemment sorti grâce au jeune dixième boss des Vongola. C'était y'a, quoi... six mois? Non, plutôt il y a un an. Xanxus a eu cet éclat de vif intéret dans ses yeux quand il a entendu la nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles depuis concernant le Gardien de la Brume des Congola. Apparemment j'avais loupé une info cruciale, et ça enrageait mon partenaire plus qu'un peu.

"Quoi de neuf?"

"Il est le nouveau jouet sexuel de l'herbivore."

Je lui lance un regard d'incrédulité. "Vraiment? Voi, je vais commencer à croire que Tsunayoshi essaie de faire compétition avec Xanxus sur le nombre de partenaires au lit, et qu'il est en train d'y parvenir... Mais pourquoi ça te met en rogne?"

"Je n'ai pas encore mordu la tête d'ananas à mort, et maintenant je dois faire avec toute la horde d'herbivores chaque fois que je veux essayer... C'est frustrant."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te tiens en Europe depuis un moment?"

"Autant le faire, puisque je tombe sur eux moins souvent ici."

"T'es tellement antisocial..."

"Ta gueule. Maintenant accouche. Qu'est-ce qui TE préoccupe?"

Je caresse ses abdos du bout de mes doigts, riant doucement alors que ses muscles se contractent comme s'ils essayaient de m'échapper, mais son expression ne change pas. "Hmmm... eh bien... des trucs..."

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, sinon je vais devoir laisser des marques apparentes sur toi et m'assurer que la seule façon que tu pourras retourner à ton boss c'est en boîtant," grogne-t-il, menaçant.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos face à cette éventualité, mais ce n'est pas de peur. Je sais que s'il la dit, il va le faire, puisqu'il l'a déjà fait (la meilleure semaine de ma vie si vous ne comptez pas ma visite obligatoire à l'hôpital après que le boss m'aie "puni" pour avoir couché avec un autre homme). "C'est juste que... le boss a enfin décidé de faire le prochain pas dans notre relation...", que je lui dis doucement, un sourire sur mes lèvres et sentant des papillons de bonheur dans mon estomac encore.

Son froncement de sourcils colérique devient un regard de scepticisme surpris. "Tu sonnes et ressembles à une écolière en ce moment."

Je lui lance des éclairs du regard et je lui conne un coup sur le torse avec mes paumes. "Ta gueule ou tu vas me faire regretter d'avoir une dernière fois avec toi."

Il me lance un sourire affecté et déplace ses mains de mes hanches à mes fesse pour les masser doucement. "Pardon. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement?"

Mon sourire revient en me souvenant de cet après-midi seul avec le boss dans sa chambre, lui paressant sur son sofa comme le gros chat paresseux qu'il peut être et moi pelottoné contre lui, respirant son odeur intoxicante à pleins poumons, sentant les vibrations de sa voix à travers son torse alors qu'il me sussurait doucement à l'oreille... "Tu sais que Tsunayoshi et les autres viennent en Italie dans quelques jours, pas vrai?", que je lui demande, mes caresses se faisant plus insistantes et devenant plus sensuelles.

Il grogne doucement, ses mains se resserant sur mes fesses. "Ouais, le bébé m'a appelé pour me le dire. Et?"

"Bah... c'était une idée du boss..."

Il soupire d'exaspération, sa patience visiblement très mince. Une de ses mains se déplace un peu et je peux sentir le bout d'un doigt devenir plus entreprenant. "Et pourquoi, exactement, est-ce que ce bâtard asocial voudrait-il inviter ces herbivores dans son manoir?", demande-t-il brusquement, se prêtant néanmoins au jeu.

"On va se fiancer... En fait il m'a déjà fait sa demande, mais il voulait en faire un gros évènement pour l'officialiser."

Il fige un moment, me regardant avec ces yeux sombres emplis de surprise. "Alors c'est pour ça que ces rumeurs te dérangent et que tu veux arrêter notre relation," dit-il, de la surprise dans sa voix, même si la plupart des gens ne l'auraient pas entendue. "Le requin a enfin capturé le ligre... T'es pas inquiet? Je veux dire avec sa tendance à coucher avec n'importe quel beau mec..."

"Je lui laisse jusqu'au jour juste avant le mariage. S'il continue après ça, c'est pas sa tête que je vais couper. Je l'ai déjà averti et il m'a donné sa parole."

Il me lance un sourire affecté et me plaque au matelas. Je frissonne et me tortille un peu. Ça va devenir plutôt violent. Juste comme on aime ça tout les deux. "En bien dans ve cas, puisque c'est notre dernière fois ensemble et aussi la dernière fois que tu le trompes, baisons jusqu'au lever du soleil."


End file.
